


In Which Dean Winchester Commands a Starship

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Language, Captain Dean Winchester, Chief Engineering Officer Gabriel Novak, Chief Medical Officer Sam Winchester, Chief Science Officer Castiel, Epistolary, First Officer Ellen Harvelle, Gen, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free WillStardate 2254.167It has been two days, four hours since we picked up our new Science Officer, and I hate him already. Sammy said not to judge him so quickly, since we’re going to be stuck with him for the remainder of our five year mission, if not longer, but he said it with that pinched look that means he really does hate him as much as I do.I’ve never worked with an Angel before. I knew they were aloof and cold, but the sheer lack ofempathy. God. He’s an unfeeling bastard and it makes me wish I could punch him in the face and keep my command. Even if it would hurt me more than it hurt him....Okay, I just listened to that again, and I think I need to push for one of those mandatory ship-wide tolerance seminars again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: AU-gust 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In Which Dean Winchester Commands a Starship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 22, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/627223700878639104/au-gust-22-futuristic-au)

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.42_

_We got in a bit of a scrape with some unfriendly locals on the planet and found ourselves unable to evacuate due to an ion storm. Which apparently Cmdr. Walker was unable to detect in advance, despite the size of the storm. This marks the fourth time in three months that Cmdr. Walker has failed to note a relevant scientific fact, despite his role as Chief Science Officer._

_During our time on the planet, Dr. Winchester was able to..._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.135_

_Following recommendations from myself, Dr. Winchester, and First Officer Harvelle, Chief Science Officer Walker has chosen to resign his post and retire, effective as soon as a reasonable replacement can be located. He will be leaving Starfleet with full honors._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.167_

_It has been two days, four hours since we picked up our new Science Officer, and I hate him already. Sammy said not to judge him so quickly, since we’re going to be stuck with him for the remainder of our five year mission, if not longer, but he said it with that pinched look that means he really does hate him as much as I do._

_I’ve never worked with an Angel before. I knew they were aloof and cold, but the sheer lack of_ empathy _. God. He’s an unfeeling bastard and it makes me wish I could punch him in the face and keep my command. Even if it would hurt me more than it hurt him._

_...Okay, I just listened to that again, and I think I need to push for one of those mandatory ship-wide tolerance seminars again._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.181_

_...four members of the landing party affected by an unknown poison, including myself. Though I was unconscious for most of the remainder of the mission, I was later filled in by Dr. Winchester and Cmdr. Harvelle._

_Though the away party remained under threat from the native Tulian people, Dr. Winchester and Chief Science Officer Castiel were able to fabricate an antidote to the poison using the readings they acquired from their tricorders and the limited supplies they both keep on hand, as the transporter remained inoperative during this time. I have since been assured by Cmdr. Novak that the transporter malfunction was an anomaly that will not be repeated._

_I am recommending commendations for Cmdr. Castiel and Lt. Cmdr. Winchester for exemplary service under pressure._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.205_

_...how much is actual incomprehension and how much is willful misinterpretation. I swear, we had_ just _talked about the structure of Human jokes and I_ know _he knows more about prime numbers than I do. I think at this point he just gets a kick out of it. I mean, every time he pulls off one of his straight-faced Humans-are-so-strange routines, his eyes just freaking_ glimmer _and he smiles a bit, just on one side._

_Everyone on this ship must be blind if they can’t see how much he enjoys messing with us._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.272_

_Our newest mission from Starfleet has required us to stop off at Houston IX to pick up an ambassador, whom we will then shuttle to Carthage._

_We did not experience any difficulties picking_ up _the ambassador. Once he was on board, however, it became clear that we had a problem._

_Ambassador Crowley is a Demon, from the planet Demos in the Etheril system. Cmdr. Castiel is an Angel, from the planet Angelii in the Etheril system._

_These two planets have been at war with each other for-fucking-_ ever _, and I can’t believe Starfleet just royally_ screwed _this one up, SO badly--_

_...Computer, delete--_

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.272_

_...that douchebag Crowley has the gall to stand all smug in the transporter room and say that he’s_ terribly _sorry for the confusion and he_ deeply _hopes that the_ inconvenience _won’t be an issue. The dick._

 _Castiel, on the other hand, was what I’m pretty sure passes as spitting mad on Angelii. I’m not sure how I ever believed he didn’t have any emotions because_ oh boy _were they written all over his face. I’m frankly very surprised he didn’t smite Crowley where he stood for the audacity to come aboard his starship._

_This officially puts paid to any belief I had in those rumors about Angels being able to melt eyeballs or kill people with a touch, because if he had those powers, I’m pretty sure Castiel would have used them, rank or no._

_Then, as soon as I became aware of this little_ snafu _, I had to go ring up the Admiralty and try to figure out what the fuck was going on. Because the blood feud between the Demons and the Angels is common knowledge, and it's the first goddamn bullet point in the personnel files for everyone from either planet._

_There aren’t that many Angels in Starfleet, and even fewer Demons, so I’m not buying Zachariah’s butter-wouldn’t-melt routine. The Free Will is the only ship in the quadrant with any crew member from the Etheril system, so there’s no way we were picked at random to ferry Crowley around._

_Someone’s got it out for Castiel, and I won’t stand for..._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.312_

_...injuries acquired while protecting a senior officer from harm. Dr. Winchester has assured me that Cmdr. Castiel will make a full recovery. The arrow that was meant for me hit him in the chest, which would be lethal for a Human, but Angelic biology differs in both the placement of internal organs and their capacity for rapid healing. I have been informed that Cmdr. Castiel can be expected back at his post within the week._

_I am recommending commendations for Cmdr. Castiel for bravery under fire and dedication to the lives of crewmembers. I am also recommending commendations to Lt. Mills..._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2254.346_

_...turns out that Cas hasn’t seen any of the new holos with Ford Harrison. Or any of the older ones. Actually, scratch that._

_It turns out that Cas hasn’t seen_ any _holos. Not even older two-dimensional films. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch._

_And that’s a crying shame. I have a large media collection, and I am not afraid to use it. We’ve started weekly movie nights. I’m also trying to introduce him to Earth snacks while I’m at it. Popcorn hasn’t gone over well, but he’s surprisingly into Thin Mints._

_After we watch through my entire Ford Harrison collection, I might break out the older classics. Nothing quite like shiny, low-budget, low-tech, computer-animated explosions to lighten the mood._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.11_

_...seems like the rumors of extrasensory perception have not been exaggerated. Though we were unable to detect any signal on the frequency he described, Cmdr. Castiel has made it clear that he has been summoned back to his home planet for some urgent business._

_While the Free Will is technically on a mission to deliver supplies to Lunar Base Kappa, it is not an urgent assignment, so we have time to detour to the Etheril system. If we had not been able to, however, Cmdr. Castiel made it clear that he would be returning to his home planet, with or without the ship._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.25_

_...won’t even_ talk _to me anymore outside of shift! He’s cancelled the last two movie nights, and I swear he’s been avoiding me at mealtimes._

_I don’t think I even realized how much time we’d spent together until we stopped._

_I’m not sure what those bastards on Angelii did to him, but I swear to god..._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.47_

_I’m not sure what finally did it, but he’s talking to me again._

_Sammy’s been giving me worried looks for a month, and I’m pretty sure he was working himself up to one of those “you know I care about you, and you’re my brother, but I have to look after the whole ship, and you’re being a dick right now” speeches. Because I totally was. Snappish and frustrated and irritated. ...all because Cas wasn’t returning my calls._

_Metaphorically. My metaphorical calls. Because I wasn’t calling him. Obviously._

_Anyway._

_He’s talking to me again. If I had to put a guess on it, I’d say it probably had something to do with the discussion we had on the Angelii government and social hierarchy. Well, “discussion.”_

_I might have ranted and yelled at him, but I was concerned, and he didn’t look phased, so I’m not going to worry about crossing any hypothetical boundaries here._

_And I’m not sure what it was. But the next morning he met me for breakfast in the mess before shift as if we’d never stopped hanging out. I’m not sure where I went wrong, but I might know how to fix it if it happens again._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.93_

_Someone’s going to die._

_I haven’t quite figured out who yet, but they’ve got Zachariah in their pocket, and they’re the ones who called Cas back home, and they’ve got nothing good planned._

_I’m not sure what they wanted with Cas, but I deprogrammed him again and I’m keeping him, come hell or high water, so I’d like to see them try and take him again. I’ll be waiting for them._

_...Shit. Does this count as a premeditated confession in a court of law? Probably best to be on the safe side then. Just in case. Computer, delete--_

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.127_

_...little evidence of large-scale corruption, it is nevertheless apparent that the Daughters of Lucifer were not a small or poorly funded organization._

_Their activities - including the targeting of my Chief Science Officer - have been shut down, but I am recommending extensive monitoring of the entire Etheril system, as well as planets with large Angel or Demon populations. Both Abaddon and Ruby have evaded capture and it is not clear what their next moves are._

_I am recommending a commendation for creative strategy under pressure for Cmdr. Castiel and commendations for bravery under fire for Cmdr. Harvelle, Cmdr. Castiel, Cmdr. Novak, Lt. Cmdr. Winchester, Lt...._

_\--_

_Captain’s Log - Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.135_

_We are hoping for a quiet mission on Altair VII. Cmdr. Novak believes he has devised a way to operate the transporters through an ion storm. Cmdr. Castiel has identified one beginning to brew here in the upper atmosphere, so we’re going to try testing that theory._

_Lt. Cmdr. Mills will be leading the away team with Ensigns Jones, Novak, Spengler, and Zeddmore. The primary aim of this mission is to test Cmdr. Novak’s hypothesis by attempting to transport blocks of matter to and from the surface of the planet. The secondary aim of the mission is to take tricorder readings of the air, soil, and native flora._

_Cmdr. Castiel will take the conn during this mission, as it falls entirely within the purview of the Science Division. This will also serve as a test of Cmdr. Castiel’s aptitude for command, as Cmdr. Harvelle has indicated that she will be seeking a promotion to captain when we next return to Earth later this year, leaving the First Officer’s position vacant._

_\--_

_Personal Log - Capt. Dean Winchester of the USS Free Will  
Stardate 2255.165_

_Sammy’s been giving me weird little half-glances all day, but it wasn’t until I got back to my room ten minutes ago that I figured out why._

_It’s been a year since Cas came on board._

_Just for kicks and giggles, I went back to listen to the first couple logs I made after he joined the crew. Man, was I wrong back then._

_Cas isn’t cold or aloof or emotionless; I just didn’t know how to read him yet. I’m not sure if that’s a Cas thing or more of an Angel thing, but it definitely makes me happy that he’s on board. He’s my best friend, and I wouldn’t have it any other way._

_Between Crowley and Lucifer and all of the day-in, day-out missions we’ve had while boldly going, it’s been a rough year, but never let it be said that the Free Will is boring._

_I think I can hear Cas in the hallway, so I’ll cut it short. It’s movie night._

_Winchester out._


End file.
